Kazemaru Ichirouta
Kazemaru Ichirouta (風丸一郎太, dub: Nathan Swift) is a member of the Raimon Soccer team. He was originally from the school's Athletics team. Background Before joining the Raimon soccer team, Kazemaru was a member of the Athletics team. He was known for being one of the team's fastest runners. Appearance Kazemaru has waist-length blue hair that is tied into a ponytail. His eyes are brown. When he is wearing casual clothes, he wears a white long-sleeved shirt with a yellow sleeveless jacket and brown pants. His shoes have not been seen. Personality Kazemaru is shown to have a competitive character, as he wants to play against strong players. He is a good side leader. Plot Overview Originally a member of the track club team, Kazemaru was asked by Endou to join the Raimon soccer team for their upcoming match against Teikoku as they were short on players. At first, he said he would consider the offer. But after seeing Endou practice by himself intensely, he decided to join the team. He is friends with Miyasaka from the track club. Just before the first match in the Football Frontier, he had to decide whether to stay on the Raimon team or to go back to the track club. Miyasaka kept pushing him to go back. But after seeing him play, Miyasaka let him stay. In the dub, Miyasaka is a girl, so it appears that she likes Kazemaru. Kazemaru fought the students from Aliea Academy at the beginning of the Aliea Academy Arc, but as the story progressed, he lost confidence. After Raimon fought Team Gaia, who claimed they were actually Team Genesis, he said that he wasn't strong enough and left. In the game however, Kazemaru left the team after being badly injured during the fight with Team Gaia. At the end of episode 63, Kazemaru appeared again, but this time as the antagonist and the captain of Dark Emperors . The team consisted of previous Raimon members forced to leave the team who had used the Aliea Meteorite to become stronger. Later, Endou's high spirit and will for soccer awakened him and the other members from the meteorite's control. The Aliea Meteorite broke into pieces and Kazemaru was then freed from its control. He was one of the chosen to join the Inazuma Japan and through a match he was able to join the team. Debuted in episode 68.During the time when Endou , Kidou , Sakuma and Fudou helped team Orpheus to defeat Kageyama's team, he was the temporary captain of the team, but was injured in the second match making Hiroto the next temporary captain.He is known to be the quickest member of the team in most viewers' opinion.He learned four moves during season 3, mainly Banana Shoot, Tornado Falls, The Hurricane and Dance of the Wind God. Hissatsu Individual *'OF Shippū Dash' (疾風 ダッシュ) *'DF Clone Defense' (分身 ディフェンス) *'SH Banana Shoot' (バナナ シュート) *'OF Dance of the Wind God' (風神 の 舞) Combination *'SH Flame Weather Vane' (炎 の 風見鶏) with Gouenji *'SH Dark Phoenix' (ダーク フェニックス) with Someoka and Max w/ Aliea Meteorite *'SH Triple Boost' (トリプル(ザ・ト) with Kurimatsu and Shishido w/ Aliea Meteorite *'SH Tornado Falls' (竜巻 落とし) with Kabeyama *'SH The Hurricane' with Fubuki 'Trivia' *A part of his last name, Kaze風, is Japanese for wind, which refers to his speed; being fast like the wind. *Whenever he is annoyed or realizes that they have something useless, he slaps his face. *Kirigakure calls Kazemaru 'Fujimaru' because the kanji 風 can both mean kaze and fuji. *He left the team after the first match against The Genesis due to being severely injured. Category:Characters Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Dark Emperors Category:Captains Category:Defenders Category:Male Charaters Category:Raimon